


lunch break rendezvous

by kogaritsu



Series: moving along [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, ill proofread it later it should be ok for now, just some boys hangin out during lunch, thisll probably make more sense when the contextual kgrt piece comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: “You’re too kind to me, Mao-san,” Dipping his head to touch noses with Mao, Yuzuru smiled unreservedly, “May I kiss you?”“You may, Noble Artist-san.” Mao squeezed Yuzuru’s side, smiling in return so wide his cheeks ached.





	lunch break rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> im back w more yuzumao! this is the other side of a kogaritsu piece im working on i just wanted this to be posted too!

The margin of Ryuseitai’s practice request sheet was littered with doodles, and Mao already knew that Eichi would be punishing them both for it. He couldn’t find it within himself to mind all that much, though, because Yuzuru was getting really good at drawing dogs. Who was he to stop him from chasing his passions? Chiaki and the rest of Ryuseitai would love the added illustrations anyways, so it wasn’t like any actual harm was done. Their vandalism was a victimless crime, and Mao was determined to praise every single drawing Yuzuru did. He’d never achieve that goal if he followed all of Eichi’s rules on creativity. Some rules were truly made for breaking, and Eichi’s strict rules on how much Mao was allowed to write on request sheets was one of them. Though if it was Yuzuru doing all the drawing, it wasn’t technically a violation of the rule, since it only applied to Mao. Whether it applied to Yuzuru or not was hardly relevant, though, because he was no longer drawing and that meant that Mao needed to get his attention. 

His finger crooked against the line of Yuzuru’s jaw, turning his head so they were facing each other and training his eyes on the smile that twitched at the corners of his lips, “Oh Noble Artist-san, may I please have your autograph?” 

The giggle that got out of Yuzuru was absolutely delightful, as was the pretty pink blush that colored the apples of his cheeks. Deep blue ink tarnished the final block of empty space, his signature flowing like a babbling brook. Mao nestled his face against Yuzuru’s neck, as that was as high as he could reach in their position. When he grew restless watching yet another bulldog manifest underneath their shared pen, he turned his head to kiss rather than nuzzle. It started innocent and sweet, just chaste presses and affectionate pecks, before graduating to open mouthed ones over his pulse. It was hilariously inappropriate to do such things at school, especially in a classroom that would likely have more students in it very shortly. They were both having fun, though, so maybe it was okay.

Yuzuru hummed happily at the attention, tipping his head to help mend the odd angle Mao’s neck was stuck at. It helped to an extent, with the consequence that Mao could very easily suck and nip at the sin of his neck, leaving a pale bruise that’d need makeup to be unnoticable. While he didn’t quite approve, Yuzuru went along with Mao’s act of rebellion, deciding to concede to his teenage instincts and enjoy it. He only allowed himself a moment of concession, before tipping his head opposite of his previous movement, putting an end to Mao’s wandering mouth. One hickey could be covered, but any more than that would cause the probability of them being found out to skyrocket. Nevertheless, he enjoyed himself. 

Turning in Mao’s hold was child’s play, as he wasn’t exactly putting pressure to keep Yuzuru in place. The only complication he met was the edge of the desk they were sharing, but Mao turned them both to fix it rather quickly. After some shifting, the position they settled on was one where Yuzuru sat sideways and challenged the flexibility of his lumbar spine. Mao rubbed his back to the best of his ability, though, smiling up at him like he was something priceless and precious. Yuzuru shook his head, thinking plenty of things he could never say at school. Their content matter wasn’t the concern, of course, but Yumenosaki’s walls had always had ears, and he assumed that Mao would prefer to keep their sweet nothings as private as possible. Later, he decided, would be an appropriate time to show his full appreciation. For the time being, a kiss would have to do.

“You’re too kind to me, Mao-san,” Dipping his head to touch noses with Mao, Yuzuru smiled unreservedly, “May I kiss you?”

“You may, Noble Artist-san.” Mao squeezed Yuzuru’s side, smiling in return so wide his cheeks ached.

Bending his neck again, in a much more elegant fashion this time, Yuzuru kissed Mao like they were somewhere else. His hand, calloused from both training and archery, brushed away strands of hair so that when he opened his eyes his view would be unobscured. They separated after a moment, smiling too much to continue. As soon as his mouth was unoccupied, Mao moved back to the crook of Yuzuru’s neck. He was behaving as far as Yuzuru could feel, keeping it gentle and family friendly. His fingers laced in the dip of Yuzuru’s waist, rocking them both back and forth with a muffled giggle. Lunch was more than halfway over and they hadn’t begun eating yet. That wouldn’t do, especially when Mao was supposed to help Midori with his free throws during club time. Kissing any more was out of the question until they’d both eaten.

Another “Mao-san” was on the tip of his tongue when the door swung open with a whiney, “Maa-kun….”. While he wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest, there were people in Yumenosaki he’d like to keep his live life private from. Of course, only one person used that particular nickname, but it never hurt to be careful. To his great relief, their visitor actually was Ritsu, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily, no doubt looking to lay down for a nap. Rather than scrambling to look modest, Yuzuru only rested his head on Mao’s exhaling an appeased chuckle. When it was just Ritsu, there was nothing to be worried about.

“My head’s _killing_ me, do you--” Ritsu cut himself off, bug-eyed in front of the chalkboard.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @corgiritsu on twitter and everywhere else


End file.
